


Story's Unwinding

by emperro



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Cute, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2016, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Russia, The Netherlands, douwe bob - Freeform, douwe bob/sergey lazarev, douwe/sergey, gen - Freeform, russian fic, sergey lazarev - Freeform, sergey lazarev/douwe bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperro/pseuds/emperro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love Serezha so much and Douwe is so sweet, send help *3*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Story's Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> i love Serezha so much and Douwe is so sweet, send help *3*

Sergey was sleeping. Not the way normal people usually did – when there was a warm bath, a soft blanket and at least seven hours of quietness, but still. He was sleeping like the other contestants; taking a nap whenever he could. 

“We had two hours of rest, 75 interviews coming, five packages of valerian and a saltshaker half-full of cocaine.." Well, there was no cocaine – and that fact didn’t make things any better. 

A luxurious hotelroom with a leather sofa - which forced him in the most uncomfortable pose the world has ever seen – that’s what Sergey had at the moment. 

Millions of interviews immediately after the final, communication with the Russian television stations, more interviews and then the same questions over and over again ‘How do you feel?’ and ‘ What do you think?’. And then finally he had some privacy. A little, because nothing was actually done yet – reporters would be hanging around the hotel for god knows how long – new meetings, new ask-and-answer stuff, some pressconferences. He was the press’ favorite after all; how could he ignore it? 

Sergey was lying on the stupid sofa, too small and uncomfortable to sleep, because well, who for god sakes would sleep on the sofa when staying in a five stars hotel? But Sergey wouldn’t be Sergey if he let himself sleep in comfort and be late even for two minutes because of it. Like a closed door to his room would stop his mentor Filipp from waking him up.

By the way, Filipp.

Sergey heard insistent knocking, to the minute his alarm rang – oh, what a luxury! previous days Filipp prefered to come even earlier - Sergey opened his eyes, quickly, like he didn’t want to sleep at all and went to the door. He loved his mentor, sure, but right now he had no desire to listen to Filipp’s loud tirades about the value of time or whatever.

And he unexpectedly didn’t have to. Sergey rubbed his eyes, as Douwe was suddenly standing in front of him. Loud as Filipp, but not his mentor at all. There was a lunchtray in his hands and a wide smile on his face.

‘Sergey!’ he said.

‘Douwe!’ Sergey mirrored with a stupid smile and stepped aside. “Come in, come in.”

Douwe set the tray on the coffee table and fell onto the sofa where Sergey was trying to sleep just minutes ago. Sergey sat down next to him. He must have had a surprised expression, because Douwe immediately went to explain why he was sitting in his room on his sofa. 

‘I was just hangin’ out in the hotel and met Filipp. He said you guys have a lot of work to do today and you ate nothing before the final and probably won’t eat anything now if no one checks on you..’ 

Sergey cleared his throat, slightly embarassed. God, why did Filipp always have to act like this? Like he’s a little child or something. Ridiculous. Douwe smiled. 

‘He was going to have a snack with you somewhere but I volunteered. You know, the contest is almost over, everyone is going to go back home..’ he struggled. ‘So I thought it would be cool to have a bite with you, as long as we are both here.’ 

‘Yeah you’re right.’ Sergey nodded and Douwe gave him a croissant. ‘Thanks. But Filipp, you know, sometimes he’s just… impossible. I hope you don’t think that I need control for real…’ 

‘Oh c’mon brother, I was nervous too, ate nothing. But after the final, whew..’ he tweaked his cheek like he could gain extra weight per night and Sergey laughed like a fool. ‘Reporters didn’t attack me, so I had time for a bar.’ 

‘11th place?’ Sergey didn’t know why he remembered. ‘How do you feel?.. Oh god, I’m just like these press guys, I’m sorry.’

Douwe laughed, although there was nothing that was funny. He leant back on the sofa and looked gently at Sergey. 

‘Well, I’m not that upset, to be honest. I didn’t go here for a win.’

‘For what then? Experience?’

Douwe gave him a sly smile.

‘Maybe for you.’

‘Oh, yes, of course,’ Sergey grinned, remembering how many guys Douwe had hung out with already. ‘or maybe Amir, or the Estonian boy, yeah?’

‘No,’ said Douwe in a unexpectedly serious tone. ‘Them I didn’t bring breakfast, didn’t suggest playing pool or invite to go riding…’

Sergey frowned, trying to remember the riding.

‘You didn’t invite me either, did you?’ he asked. Douwe rolled his eyes.

‘I’m inviting you right now! I love animals and so do you, so come on Sergey, watcha say?’

Sergey smiled. He liked animals, he liked horses and he liked Douwe even more.

‘I have press conferences today’ he remembered suddenly.

‘I know,’ Douwe nodded like he knew the answer in advance. ‘but you could stay here for some extra days.’

Sergey smirked, wondering if all the Dutch were as unflappable as this one. 

~

 **Сергей Лазарев** @sergeylazarev _May 18_  
Having a great time with amazing _@douwe_bob_ , riding is really awesome… Thank you, brother!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks my beta @isittruee, you're really cool! x
> 
> also, it is actually a russian fic, so if here are any russians- c'mon guys, https://ficbook.net/readfic/4384809 поставьте лукасов ну хд
> 
> AND yes, the tweet is fake!


End file.
